


Of Hawks and Herons

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Path of Radiance when Tibarn returns to Phoenicis with Leanne while Reyson, Ulki and Janaff join Ike's army.</p><p>Tibarn is restless because his mate is off at the front lines and Leanne wants to lend him an ear.</p><p>
  <i>"He'll be fine, he has us to return to. He won't forget easily. Rest easy, hawk king. My brother will return to your large wings."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Leanne--"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I pray you both have many nestlings. The Serenes herons must live on."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hawks and Herons

"Tibarn, you seem restless." Leanne spoke curiously as she entered the hawk king's study where she caught him fluttering his wings and causing a few feathers to fall off.

"Ah, Leanne." Tibarn broke into a grin as he looked up to see the young heron princess. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The young lady giggled, "I'm quite all right but you seem to be agitated? Is there something I can do for you instead?"

"I apologize if I caused you worry." Tibarn sighed, "I'm all right."

"You shouldn't lie to a heron, King Phoenicis." Leanna scolded teasingly, smiling brightly. "You are feeling a little disturbed, yes? If you don't mind, pray tell. I shall lend you my ear."

"Sweet Leanne, you are as charming as ever." Tibarn shook his head as he wore a fond smile.

"Will you tell me what ails you?"

"I'd rather not."

"Come now, I'm no nestling, Tibarn. If I may...is this about my dear brother?"

"Did you read my mind, young one?"

"I didn't need to." Leanne grinned proudly. "He is different now...my brother. He seems livelier despite what has happened. I have you to thank, Tibarn. He cares for you very deeply."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but even without the gift to read minds, I can tell. Reyson is very easy to read."

"Aye, he is." Tibarn nodded in agreement.

"He'll be fine, he has us to return to. He won't forget easily. Rest easy, hawk king. My brother will return to your large wings."

"Leanne--"

"I pray you both have many nestlings. The Serenes herons must live on."

"Um...I don't think..."

"I'm sure if we both sing the galdr of fertility many times and pray to the goddess, you both would be granted a nest." Leanne clasped her hands together in hope, "I shall get on to it at once, brother Tibarn."

"Le--oh, nevermind." Tibarn shook his head, a teasing grin on his features. "Reyson will bawl in tears once he hears this!"

&&

" _Ah-choo!_ "

"Are you ill, Prince Reyson?" Janaff quickly responded, his partner Ulki by his side.

"No, I'm quite all right. Nothing to fret your feathers about." Reyson said as he rubbed his nose. "Strange. Herons don't get sick."

"There's a beorc belief that if you sneeze, it means that someone is talking about you." Mist spoke, coming beside the bird laguz carrying a basket of fruit with her. "Would you want any?"

"Nah, we're good. Hawks aren't really fond of fruits. We're more carnivorous." Janaff answered as politely as he could.

"Oh, I should have thought of that."

"It is quite all right, Mist." Reyson smiled at the young beorc and took an apple from the basket. "Herons love fruit and nuts. I've been trying to get Tibarn to eat them but he just wouldn't. I dare hope he doesn't turn my sister into an uncouth barbarian."

"What?"

"To quote the King, 'we're eating Prince Reyson's furry forest friends'."

"Janaff!"

"What, Ulki? It's true. The King said so himself."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Reyson cocked a brow, "Well. I'll be sure to have words with him once this fighting is over."

"Come, Mist. I wish to know more of this beorc belief."

"Prince--" Ulki called after the leaving prince but gave up with a sigh. "Janaff! You do the future of our King harm. He'll be displeased to know we've angered his mate."

"The King deserves it, no?"

"Even so!"

"Come now, it's entertaining to see that big hawk lose feathers over his mate. I'd never thought to see the day, you know."

"By the goddess, Janaff...when will you learn to stop?"

**Fin.**


End file.
